


【千翠】Phone

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 成年同居两地分离电话play。





	【千翠】Phone

 

 

星光正于身后不安定地闪烁，他背靠整座城市的夜晚。于霓虹间车流纷繁穿梭，是26层俯瞰之景。而这本是不夜城。

与外界隔绝，室内并无嘈杂。他们的家位于繁华地带，是出于工作方便的考虑。电视表面残存热度，空调呜咽作响，地板透心凉，手机发烫。

每音节最大限度振动鼓膜，瘙痒或轻或重。经电波传输的质感沙哑失真。即便如此，翠也能从中提炼出温柔满溢。是炽热的，不容置疑的，声声叩击于心。过于浓烈稠密，以至于无法稀释调和。以精神抖擞的早安为始，再以元气满满的晚安为止，交往的六年来，以空气为介质，源源注入体内，分秒未曾间断。

即便如今，每日清晨仍被守泽千秋的电话唤醒。有时翠会认为手机是二十世纪人类最伟大的发明。

今夜尚不例外。

 

他拿过一旁软垫坐于身下，顿感舒适许多。他们一同观看特摄时，千秋曾笑称软垫中兴味缺缺地嘟着脸的翠，像极了窝在软垫中生闷气的垂耳兔。假若千秋看见此刻的他，八成不会做出那样可爱的形容。

“高峯！今天我又帅气地完成了拍摄！你知道的，那种偶像剧男主，不能有过多肢体动作的，但这些天我依旧很好地完成了！”

“……嗯，恭喜你噢。”

“今天是难得的篮球场的戏！一遍顺利通过，拍摄结束后不过瘾，和工作人员久违地在球场挥洒了青春汗水——！高峯你总说我不年轻了，这当然是，错误的——哈哈哈哈！说起来，毕业之后就没再和高峯打过篮球了？真怀念呐——”

此刻是同样的细汗涔涔，左手持不稳手机，手指微微颤动。于难捱的寂静中，显得尤为吵，翠有让他安静闭嘴的冲动。千秋偶尔会看气氛，翠稍有些希望他此刻能来些平日揽他入怀时的温柔絮语，或称令他面红心跳的，不足以称为情话的情话。

“前辈不该说我很嚣张吗？明明还很年轻……只不过那样的活力，你也稍微省着点用啊？”

床沿，桌角，吊灯，丝丝凉意如水般游走，靠窗的一切明朗如昼。翠呜咽着闭上眼。念头屡屡迭起，无以遏止。被右手有节奏地上下套弄的，被恋人玩弄过无数次的部位，正高昂着头流着泪，硬挺着如同即将炸开，简直像个因得不到吉祥物而哭闹撒娇的顽童。

此刻节奏有所放缓，或许是因那人声音扫兴。事实是，熊熊灼烧的欲念与渴求，从来只为那一人而生，为其所独有。结束了一天的拍摄，疲惫归家吃罢晚饭，接到守泽千秋的电话时，他刚走出浴室，有气无力换上睡衣。而此刻，睡裤腰带解开，内裤褪下一半，那个部位正完整地裸露于月光下，满是激昂的活力，在这一点上简直与主人的恋人别无二致。

太郁闷了，太羞耻了，还不如死了算了。他对此这样认为。

因手的活动弥散至全身的生理快感，真切地听闻恋人声音而生的心理愉悦，正协同起来肆意调动每处感官，气息汗液由之掌控。泫然欲泣的声线浸满情欲，言语冷淡亦无法调和。

 

“守泽前辈……”

面颊通红滚烫。

“我，你……你在哪？”

“嗯？我在宾馆，准备洗洗睡了！”

音量有所放低，化为温热暖流，正顽皮地钻入耳朵，痒痒地触碰鼓膜。

他不能放任自己的身体任性。如被得知，绝对会羞耻到抬不起头。而翠忽略了一点：他们二人早已是各种意义的坦诚相对。一直以来内心崇敬的前辈，与之交往的四年间，自翠成年前的亲吻及赤身裸体相抚慰算起，再至翠成年后的真枪实弹，他们早已摸清对方每寸肌肤的纹路，读懂彼此心脏的每一声律动，以至于永远铭记对方肉体所余的温热。

这种事翠其实相当节制，自行解决也少有，自青春期来印象寥寥。注意力被吉祥物占去大半，翠对于吉祥物的喜爱，甚至让千秋有时觉得要退让三分。

一如此刻，单纯为无计可施的下策。

缓解寂寞或称思念。对又热又烦又吵的，亲爱的恋人的思念。

 

“呜，前辈……”

他微喘着气，月色恣意流淌，薄如蝉纱，此刻更是覆上一层雾。是如此美的月色，他却于这个夜晚如此的敏感脆弱。控制不好思念的情绪，他埋怨自己懦弱没用。同时心存侥幸：只在今夜这样偶尔任性，或许不会被责怪吧。

“怎么了，高峯？我刚才就想说了——你的声音很不对劲！”

言语稍作迟疑，陡增紧张。

“高峯？你在哪！还好吗？”

一连串发问，翠不知如何回应。

“回答我！不要让我太担心，高峯！”

是不易见的焦灼的严厉。

“你好吵……我，我自己在家，不要担心。”

 

 

 

再三追问下，强忍莫大羞耻，翠近乎一字一顿，每一个字都令他十分想死。

“不用因这个感到羞耻噢，高峯。”

“就算你这么说，我也……抱歉，觉得我很下流很恶心吧，守泽前辈……你，就当，就当从没见过我……”

他低垂着头抽噎着，他不知自己因什么而落泪。

“虽然次数不多，我也有想着你自慰的经历。如果这样就是下流恶心，那么我也，和你是相同的。”

电话中的人顿了顿。

“并不一定必须要听你的声音，或看手机里你的照片。只是想起你抱着吉祥物的样子，回忆一些日常……就相当足够了。”

“……可这些，前辈从来没对我讲过。”

“毕竟我也是会感到羞耻的啊，这一点我和你一样的。没交往时每次结束甚至有负罪感，对自己悉心照顾的可爱后辈产生如此肮脏的念头，怎样都是我的错。”

“……那是因为我们肢体接触很厉害，又总离得很近，所以才会让前辈……抱歉。”

而事实为，日常相处的肢体接触也好，而后的心灵相通也罢，主动权皆是由千秋占据的。

 

“我并不是在埋怨你，不要因为这个责怪自己。”

“实话说，在今晚的刚刚，听到你因为我兴奋的声音，感觉莫名的轻松。一直以来自认为在很认真地爱你，对待你，当知道自己不是一厢情愿，得知你并非在迁就我——说实话，曾经的负罪感会减缓许多。”

“不如说，我们之间是同等的，这让我很开心。由深爱对方而产生欲念，是最正常不过的幸福的事，所以高峯！你完全不用因此而难过噢。”

翠屏息凝神。难得听千秋音量正常地讲完一整段话，每个字皆给他莫大的鼓舞。渴求是因爱而生，如今难免更甚，他又何尝不是同样。

“不如说，我们是有一段时间没能见面了，抱歉。”

“前辈不用因为这种事情道歉，还是工作为重比较好？我的话，怎样都没关系的……更何况，我也有独自在外工作的时候，丢下寂寞的前辈一个人，那时前辈会怎样……”

“当然也有特别想要高峯的时候。”

“……比如，现在。”

 

 

 

扮演好某个角色，在翠看来是相当厉害的事。成熟可靠的引路人姿态，交往后仍留余韵。相较恋人，前辈感更重。

这向来令他安心。

为庆贺翠成年，约定俗成的第一次正式做爱时，翠得知千秋同样是完全的无经验者。而一切顺利得出乎意料。自如地单手解腰带，让吻流连于全身每处，温柔地开拓下体，咬开安全套包装，恰到好处地刺激敏感部位，一气呵成的每个细节，皆让翠感到自己在被牵着鼻子走。

他对此不持态度，他也乐得省力。而他未曾留意千秋额头细密汗珠不断，一颗颗解开衬衫纽扣时微颤的双手，牙关紧咬，虽未阵脚大乱。是因他们共享同等的紧张，或许千秋不安的程度更甚。

“是吗，有让你感到那样的自如吗！怎么会呢，我至今记得脱掉你衣服的时候，心扑通扑通要跳出胸腔，虽说你的裸体我看过很多次了？可能是过于期待了，一下子紧张到不知该怎样做，导致无意识地习惯性摆出前辈架子。我有的只是不充足的理论知识，而已。”

 

而在此的二年前，某个夏日午后，20岁的现役偶像，将他18岁的恋人压在身下，只一个吻都大汗淋漓。翠无暇顾及闷热，伏在身上的前辈似乎并不想留给他稍作思考的机会，更甚是所有感官均被调动至体会那个津液满溢的绵长之吻。

他模仿前辈的动作，试探着触碰，换来更猛烈的攻势。鼻尖数次相磕，牙龈口腔被舔舐，舌尖翻搅交缠，津液顺嘴角流出。察觉到翠几近窒息，那个吻便离开面部，往下一路顺遂。他望向已彻底动情的前辈，正小心翼翼又难免莽撞地对待自己。剑眉颇具男子气概，有神的双目此刻微闭，长睫毛不时刮擦面颊及脖颈，有些微痒。

回过神来，那个吻正于锁骨处流连，轻轻舔舐的酥麻再至大力啃咬的痛感，翠大口呼吸着，闭目静候未知的冲击。乳首被指尖揉搓玩弄的奇异快感，尚为第一次领会。始料未及地，一声声呻吟自紧闭的牙关而出。似是受到那声的鼓励，他的前辈更肆无忌惮地吻着他的全身。

这似乎有些不妙。

大半个身体袒露在前辈面前，突起的某部位轮廓分明，的确是奇异地显眼。正昂首挺立着渴求解放，坚硬到似乎下一秒便要冲破最后一层屏障。

翠感觉下一秒就要羞耻到哭出来了。

而他的前辈自然连那里也不放过。似是受到眼前之景的呼唤感召，不顾那处主人的羞耻，略带薄茧的手不由分说地附上，隔着一层布料缓缓地整根揉搓，缠着绷带的手指不时拨弄前端，薄茧略带硬度，绷带质感一并赐予他从未体验过的强烈欢愉。如潮水般终而复始，随着那人手中动作起伏，时轻缓时剧烈。翠紧咬着唇瓣，咬到生疼青紫，将羞耻到无以复加的言语转化为不住的喘息。

“不要强忍着声音，高峯。”

翠尝试着睁眼，首当其冲对上视线。目光如炬，赤焰灼烧比以往更甚。窗帘大开，日光下一览无遗，他们从未于明亮的场所如此亲昵过。翠本能地抓过一旁静观全场的吉祥物靠垫，紧紧盖过脸。

“我可以，看着你的脸吗？”

怀抱吉祥物的手被拉上。

“我很想知道你是否舒服，或怎样才能让你更舒服，高峯。”

翠难堪地摇摇头。

“不舒服……吗？这样啊，抱歉，高峯。”

“不是的，不是这样的……只是这种很舒服的时候，看着你的脸会莫名的火大……”

被因他而生的情欲折磨的模样，千秋同时想好好领会一番，翠这样想着，并决定不会令其得逞。僵持许久，身体又本能渴望被抚触，吉祥物抱枕终败下阵，乖乖归位。

“脱掉……可以吗？”

“不，不要脱掉……呜。”

“可是，已经湿透了？要换的吧。”

于是半自愿半强迫地，内裤被褪下，那根东西随之弹出，粘液与布料牵出长长细线，闪着格外淫靡的光。

“……”

空气有一秒的凝滞。似乎还嫌耻度不够，正赫然耸立在前辈的面前。

“高峯真是比想象中还要有精神啊！不愧是年轻人！”

翠已经要哭出来了，甚至在思考下一秒把千秋踹下床后的详尽事宜。

“没关系的，不用太害羞，我们都是男人吧？”

摆出前辈架势，安慰他不用羞耻。又称作为勾起翠性欲的罪魁祸首，理应负责到底。张口含住前端，舌尖轻柔翻搅，内里是如火燎的滚烫。赤裸着上身，目光是前所未有的认真严肃，在有意无意试探着，观察他的反应，简直像个等待结果的实验者。

翠从未听自己发出过那样的声音，羞耻到无以复加，声波跳跃攒动着，夹杂些许词汇碎片。似乎仍觉不够，他的前辈将其整根吞入，剧烈吞吐间，翠的身体随之难捱地扭动，而双腿被千秋压制住，快感无处分散便集火于一处，如骇浪洪流般猛烈。初次经受如此刺激，待他回神，前辈脸上已满是他留下的白浊，吉祥物抱枕也难逃一劫。翠把头埋进被子里，任凭前辈千呼万唤不愿出来。 

某种程度并非好回忆。

 

而后有过几次，他以同样的方式为千秋服务。双手捧住根部，舌尖缠绕着逗弄前端，每每经受执拗地舔吸，前端会随之颤动。被口交时，千秋明显比他能放开许多。喘息略微粗重，双手摩挲翠的头发，撩起额发为后辈拭去薄汗，而后甚是有些强硬地按着头在里抽送。不时呢喃着诸如很棒，乖孩子，翠的姓氏，或别的零星词汇。那是翠从未领略过的，彻底于情欲中沉沦的守泽千秋，即便在强装镇定。人前不会有的神态正轻易显现于面前，略去诸多废话的神态，竟是那样迷人。

“不要做……吗？”

待嘴角残余被拭去，他从千秋胯间抬起头，迎上恋人温柔的视线。观感是直观鲜明：前辈是因自己而舒服，这同样令他愉悦。最为彻底的肉体接触，他们尚未充分实践过。虽说会疼，18岁的翠仍对此存有隐约期待。

况且这样的情形……强行终止总有些说不过去。

“我说过的，高峯成年之前，我都不会。”

千秋为翠裹好被子，哄婴儿一样揽在怀中轻轻拍背。

“可是……”

“理论准备没有做足，安全套润滑剂也没有。这种事总还是要准备万全的。我要对你负责的，我说过的吧！”

朦胧中感知到熟悉的热度，是千秋附上前，吮吸他的唇瓣，时不时轻轻啃咬。于是他不自觉给予回应，在同一被窝中，宛如一对嬉闹的初生婴儿，直至相拥入眠。

 

 

 

“如果一直以来，我能起到一点作用的话，就好了……”

“你当然能起到很大作用，高峯。对于这个，我曾经觉得是你在迁就我，让我在你的身体里任性。”

“我说过了，没有这种事的，守泽前辈。那种事，我也……很舒服。你为我口交也好，在里面抽插也好……”

“你在弄前面吗，高峯？”

“嗯……”

翠望着右手的粘稠液体，拿过纸巾擦拭干净。

“那么这次试试自己弄后面怎么样？润滑剂在床头柜，找找看，高峯。”

翠爬上床，倒些在手心，润湿一根手指，在穴口摸索着不敢深入。

“你听着我的声音，不要觉得有什么羞耻或负罪。你的前辈，今晚会和你一起……！”

他听见电话那端皮带扣解开的清脆声响，及拉开裤链的一连贯。

“……你不用特意让我听那个。”

翠回忆起千秋宽衣解带时从容不迫的模样，不自觉面庞发烧。他有些想承认，那样镇定的千秋十分成熟帅气。“哼哼哼，迷上我的话，可是会受伤的！”而后翠别扭地否认，不去看他。现今他努力正回忆千秋动作的细节，勉强地尝试插入，即刻凉得打哆嗦。

“高峯，扩张好了吗？”

“才刚插进一根……”

异物入体触感十分怪异，身体产生本能排斥。毕竟最为适应的，除恋人的那里外再无其余。

“要到什么程度呢，前辈……？”

“三根手指，想象成是我的……在外面磨着，直到真的舒服到难以忍受，忽视掉痛感，再……”

千秋为翠扩张时总浪费太多润滑剂，在手心彻底捂热，直至翠的身体能完全适应。下面被做前就被弄得水汪汪一片，翠因此时常责怪他。遑论是否为第一次，每每皆是那样的隐忍。巨大的前端抵在穴口，推入的过程漫长而难捱，再三询问痛与否。彻底一举挺入前，总要得到完全的首肯。

 

“放松些……高峯。”

他此刻下体赤裸地斜躺在床上，胸前是千秋的枕头。感知着足以安心的气息，尚有体温残留。他回忆起初次被进入的情景，思绪几近断片，那根东西在缓慢前进，艰难地在内里挤压所致的痛楚，与夹杂着愉悦的羞耻一并发酵，让他哭出了声。

“很痛吗？抱歉，高峯……”

“不……”

令他身体防线全部崩塌，往往只需简短一句话。

“如果痛的话一定要告诉我。”

“我说了不……所以，请插进来……守泽前辈。”

两枚乳首湿润地于空气中赤裸着，早被玩弄到颤巍巍地挺立。他的前辈见状俯身，舌尖轻扫或是大力吸吮，肆意蹂躏着，不留任何余地。

“高峯的这里，已经很硬了……是真的很敏感啊。”

“呜……请不要说这种话，我……啊！”

 

正因难抑的快感而挣扎的双腿，被他的前辈双手按住，终于挺身而入。

一如多年前无人的课室，窗帘下蜻蜓点水般的初吻，一绿一红的领带随风轻拂，自始便为无尽的虔诚与认真。

那一刻，于近在咫尺的赤色双眸中，翠感知到他们即将一并灼烧，一并融化，体内每个分子皆打碎至分崩离析，再于那样颤抖的，跃动的火焰中，凝结为彻底的整体。

世间其余与他们再无干系。

隔绝开一切污秽，是他们一同构成的，只余二人存留的，极致的本真。热血前辈与忧郁后辈，亦或各自打拼的两位艺人，无论是以怎样的身份，他们正相爱，且无时无刻都在坠入爱河，这便已足够。

 

“哈啊……全部，全部都进去了，被占满了……”

“嗯，辛苦了……高峯。”

跳动着的前端是永恒的火热滚烫。每一处青筋的研磨，皆大力碾压他的神经。似乎永不停歇地捣弄抽插着，不知疲倦为何物，时疾时缓，一次又一次将他送上顶峰，再稳稳将他接入怀中。每一次抽出皆恋恋不舍，每一次推送都将插入至最深处。来不及稍作休憩，顷刻又迎来新一轮狂风骤雨般的攻势。他们感恩戴德地沉醉其中，急切地以全身彼此触碰，这赐予他们至高无上的欢愉。

区区三根手指，又如何才能相提并论。

 

“呜嗯……高峯的那里好棒，很紧。”

“呜……”

润滑剂与体液的混合物几近打湿手掌。

正是此刻将他稳稳拖住的绵软被褥，他们无数个夜晚曾相拥共眠，也正是在这里，他的前辈，他的恋人曾有过无数次地那样进入他的身体，读透他的灵魂。是惯常的温柔，亦为不容拒绝的渴求，便于身于心，应邀坠入一片赤红。身体紧绷着高高弓起，脚趾紧抓床单，他的欲望正高挺在前，随右手攻势不住颤抖。

“高峯，可以玩一下乳首那里，会更舒服的。”

“可那样我就没办法拿手机了啊……前辈？”

“那把手机开到免提放在枕边？没事的，家里隔音是很好的？”

肉体碰撞有频率的声响，粘稠水声翻搅着诱人的喘息与呻吟，一并混合充斥于卧室，谁也不再主动抑制。交合之处已是湿漉漉的一团糟，自那里不断倾泻的声响，伴随抽插愈演愈烈，显然极大地催化情欲。

“高峯，我想听一下水声。”

突破禁忌与羞耻心得来的奇异快感，此刻是最大程度地呈现。翠犹豫着，嗫嚅着，终还是把手机移到下方。

“听到了吗，前辈？可是，不能再快了，再快的话很快就要……”

 

这尚是他们间第一次电话性爱，是思念着彼此的二人感情相通的方式之一。而思念本身尚无药可解。

翠考虑过情趣用品，大多数在他看来形状可怕，且不知千秋对此的态度，因此作罢。他对异物入体有本能抗拒，更何况那里原本不是天生容纳那东西的地方，除深爱的恋人外，任何人事物都不行。

“你因我的触碰感到愉悦的声音，更多地让我听见吧，高峯……”

翠在试探着摸索，寻觅能够赋予他绝顶愉悦的那处。猝不及防剐蹭到，而后陡然爆发出今夜最大的呻吟。原本触碰乳首的左手将枕头抓扯出深深印记，身体声音皆陷入棉被，不觉凄厉更显绵软。

而电话那端喘息明显加剧。

“……刚刚那声，很棒噢。是碰到了最喜欢的那里吗？”

“嗯……是的。”

“会不会太累？用不用休息一下我们再……”

翠吸了吸鼻子，发觉声音早带上哭腔。

“前辈，是真的好舒服……我会加油承受的，所以，请你发力吧……”

 

他的前辈总担心他过于疲累，殊不知那样绝顶的美妙滋味，换作他又怎会足够。偶有几次战胜羞耻，略微主动地骑上恋人胯部，手按在前辈大腿上，双腿被撑着大开于前辈面前，缓慢地大幅起落，扭动着被前辈的双手扶住的腰。整根吞入那一瞬的满足，不时剐蹭到敏感点的失神——他微闭双目，他从不知自己能够如此失态。

而他的前辈不甘示弱，巧妙得当地配合他向上顶胯，体位毫不阻碍攻势的剑拔弩张，每一下耸动皆是勾人魂魄的大开大合。他时而闭眼，时而看着他的前辈。他的前辈时而望向他，时而望向交合的部位——粘稠水声间，有节奏的肉体碰撞声中，正毫无遮蔽地袒露着，凌乱着，不知疲倦地运动着，以至颤抖着。翠顺着目光扫了一眼，顷刻羞耻到清醒，颤抖着闭上眼，方寸大乱中，任由身下的前辈更为猛烈地摆布，束手无措哭叫着被送上高潮。而后瘫软在前辈身上不住抽泣时，颤抖着被再次反压在身下。他在那张脸上领略到的——总的来说仍是镇定的，却难免烈焰灼烧；满足的叹息声中，又盈满充分猛烈的渴求；于那样的矛盾与复杂中，甚能提炼出些许玩味及贪婪。这样的神情，旁人永无机会亲眼所见。

“这些，都是我们的秘密噢……守泽前辈。”

“嗯……高峯，你……”

“我很好的，再激烈些也没关系……”

电话那端像是又要重复某句话了，被翠打断。直至彻底精疲力竭，他尚不想从中脱离。

“不，我是想问，这些天，你想我吗？”

“你觉得呢，守泽前辈……”

“我和高峯是同样的。”

是短暂的岑寂。

“不只是这种事，我是指，高峯，想叫你起床，早安吻，开车接你回家，和你一起做饭，洗碗，散步，看电视，像往常那样搂着你睡觉，还有很多，总之……”

“我也……很想你，前辈。”

贪婪地索求对方的身心，并最大限度地感激于此。因爱欲而生的满足，或称对方的完整个体赐予的融融暖意，于那刻，他们正从中探寻着亘古不变的真爱。与自己身体相融的那个人，正为每日清晨第一眼所见，带来再熟悉不过的安心，每每给予双方莫大的鼓舞——而这将会绵延至长久的未来。

 

 

 

这是翠自行摸索的初次后入式自慰，难免满是恐惧与新奇，方法生疏，力度无法掌控至完美。稍寻到规律，不时又重归至毫无章法。无法模拟千秋在身上运作的状态，抽插捣弄的独有节奏也好，力度的精准也罢，长久以来对待他的一切，均是世上独一无二，临摹不来的。

“我下周就回来，已经订好了机票。”

正双双躺在各自床上，对方口中热气似能传抵耳畔。精力消磨殆尽，翠无暇顾及弄脏的床单。

“不要哭了，高峯？我会担心的。”

高潮所致的生理性泪水，正无声打湿翠怀中千秋的枕头。

“你怎么知道……”

“因为，”

电话那头的人顿了顿。

“我最了解你了啊。”

 

翠于今夜品尝了几轮绝顶的美妙快感，而他所渴望的远不止于此。是发烫的面颊相触，双手扣腰的热切力度，或是贯穿自己时，似将整个人拆吃入腹的视觉观感。

不如称他是想要某人在身边。

是平日偶有的毫无顾虑依偎于怀，或静候最末的爆发时，双腿不自觉缠在恋人腰间，以这样的姿态环抱住近乎脱力的前辈——

而这是他此刻唯余的力气。

“看着我，高峯。”

于是他照做了。

早不是起始的气定神闲，被情欲彻底浸染的脸，使剑眉更显凌厉。急促地低喘着冲刺时，双手大力扣着他的腰。汗液自红棕色乱发落至唇边，自然是咸的。感官胶着在一同，荷尔蒙气息撕扯相缠，跃动在空气中号叫着，终于共赴饱和点的极值。

一刹那他看不清守泽千秋的脸。

滴滴沿面颊而落，泪水是同样滚烫且咸湿。尚未品尝第二颗，便被悉数吻去。他的前辈俯身相拥，呼吸是一并的紊乱。正被温热洪流层层包裹于怀中，如同他是世间独一无二的珍宝——

 

“辛苦了……高峯。谢谢你。”

 

 

 

   

Fin.

 

 


End file.
